Inuyasha's Kagome
by lil-hacker-hottie
Summary: Typical story but it will have a sequel (Complete)


_**Inuyasha's Kagome**_

_**By:Inuyasha2435605**_

"Inuyasha, where are you?" yelled Kagome. Kagome was about to go back to her era but wouldn't go until she said goodbye to Inuyasha.'Hmmmm where did he get to?' thought Kagome.They had just retrived a jewel shard from a large large lizard yokai. And Kagome was drenched in yokai blood and mud. She had just said goodbye to Shippo,Miroku,and Sango when the hanyou ran off.

:Meanwhile:

Poor Inuyasha. He would have to spend three whole days without Kagome. Last time she left he was sooo depressed. And in that depressed state he was attacked by Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Kagura. This time he was going to stay up in the Sacred Tree. By staying there he remembered how he and Kagome had met.

:Flashback two years:

"Hello Kikyo playing with bugs are we?" taunted Inuyasha. "Why don't you do her like you did me?" he taunted on. "Kikyo, Kikyo,KIkyo. I don't know who that is but she's not me! I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!" yelled an angry Kagome. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "You're not her." he stated "She smelled better." he mumbled. Kagome was about to say some thing when Inuyasha said, "She's here!" Then the Mistress Centipede came charging forward.

:End Flashback:

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. "What you stupid wench!" barked Inuyasha. I just wanted to say goodbye to you,Inuyasha." cried Kagome. "Kagome! Why are you crying?" "Because you're so ...so..So...so insensitive!" yelled/cried Kagome. "What!" " Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!" yelled Kagome while heading towards the Bone Eater's Well. " Kagome, Wait!" yelled Inuyasha half way to the middle of the earth. "I love you!" he finished under his breath. But it was too late she was gone. Inuyasha jumped out of the hole and sighed. "You can come up now." sighed Inuyasha. Then out of the bushes came all embarrassed Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. "We just wanted to watch," explained Shippo. "Sorry," said Sango and Miroku. "Shut up Shippo. I just made Kagome go back again!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well you should have been nicer to her maybe given her a goodbye hug," said Shippo. " You should go back and get her,Inuyasha," sighed Sango. "Why she'll just send me back here," sighed Inuyasha. "Miroku tell him." said Sango. "Why me?" said Miroku. " Just do it or else!" threatened Sango. "No you do it!" said Miroku. While Sango and Miroku fought Inuyasha headed towards the well. Sango and Shippo were right he needed to bring Kagome back he was useless without her. As he hopped into the well he thought about what to say to her. Would he confess his love to her? Or just insult her again? Well he would try to be nice to her, but he needed to be quick he needed her by his side. When he reached her era he jumped from the porch to her porch. Then he just slid the door open and waltzed right in. He could hear Sota yelling more like chanting, "Hi Inuyasha! Hi Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Hi!" "Hi Twerp!" yelled Inuyasha. Sota ran around him asking allot of questions but what he saw next was Kagome and Hobo hugging. Although Kagome was sorta bent over and her feet were not postioned stabley. Inuyasha went crazy, "No one I mean no one touches my Kagome!" growled Inuyasha. He was about rip Hobo to shreads.

:Kagome's P.O.V:

'What's Inuyasha doing here? And why is he growling? Oh no what is he thinking! What he sees is me hugging Hojo. Oh no he thinks I like Hojo!' I let go of Hojo and backed away from him.

: End Kagome's P.O.V:

Inuyasha was still growling his eyes were glinting red. He was furious. "How dare he even think about touching our Kagome!" chanted his demon blood. Hojo suddenly heard Inuyasha growling insanley at him.Hojo attempted to head quickly out the door. But to no prevail Inuyasha cut him off and backed him up into the wall. Inuyasha had his claws two inches away from Hojo's head when he heard Kagome yell,"Sit Boy!" Inuyasha was pounded into the ground faster than the speed of light. Hojo took this chance to bound out of the room. Inuyasha looked at the necklace around his neck. He remembered getting sat alot. THe rosary brought forth many memorys.

:Flashback:

"There's something missing here," said Inuyasha. Kagome had brought them a picnic lunch today. "Oh I know," he said while going through Kagome's bag. "What is it?" said Inuyasha. " This." Inuyasha said holding up a package of ramen. "Kagome can you boil me some water?" said Inuyasha. Kagome started to walk away. "Inuyasha, sit boy! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy!" yelled Kagome.

:End Flashback:

"Kagome, why did you do that!" yelled Inuyasha. " You were about to kill Hojo!" "So," whined Inuyasha. "He's my friend baka!" yelled Kagome. "He was hugging you!" protested Inuyasha. "What! He wasn't hugging me! I tripped he caught me!" explained Kagome. "Oh," said Inuyasha turning bright red. "Well go take a shower or whatever it's called. I'll stay here and play with Sota or something." "Okay!" said Kagome while picking up her robe. She would make him wait a while while she took a two hour bath. Inuyasha plopped down on Kagome's bed and started to relax soon he fell asleep. When Kagome came back she found Inuyasha soundly sleeping. So she got dressed and snuggled in next to him. When Inuyasha woke up he smelt eggs and meat cooking. It was morning Kagome hadn't woken him up to go back to the Feduel era. Inuyasha got up and scratched his ears. Then he went to talk to Kagome. The smells teased Inuyasha's hanyou nose. Kagome made him breakfast alot and Inuyasha loved Kagome's omlets. When Inuyasha walked in Kagome flashed him one of her usaul cheerful smiles. " Why didn't you wake me up so we could go back?" asked Inuyasha. " You looked so peaceful and kawaii and I didn't want to disturb you." giggled Kagome. "What if Sango, Shippo, and Miroku are dead right now?" yelled Inuyasha. "Oh, they're fine I visited them earlier to give them breakfast." " What! Without me!" barked Inuyasha. " Yeah but they're fine you and I can enjoy breakfast now without worry." "Fine. What's for breakfast. "We're having bacon and cheese omlets." smiled Kagome. Then the doorbell rang Inuyasha covered his ears in pain. "I'll get it!" yelled Sota. "Hello! Ah who are you?" asked Sota. " I am the Great Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru." said Sesshomaru. "How did , Why are you, What?"stuttered Kagome. " I got here by using three sacred jewel shards,wench." said Sesshomaru. " Where did you get three jewel shards?" yelled a shocked Kagome. "Rin and Jaken gave it to me as a birthday present." sighed Sesshomaru. "Where did they get the shards?"questioned Inuyasha. "They stole them from a wolf demon named Kouga. They say you, he, and Naraku wre the only ones who still have shards. They say the wolf demon put up a pretty good battle." said Sesshomaru. "But anyway where did your wench go." "She's off limits to you!" yelled Inuyasha. "Oi Inuyasha you can't fight in my house!" yelled Kagome. " Oi lil' brother your wench is calling you." mocked Sesshomaru. "Kagome we have to go back I can't fight him here." "No need to fight Inuyasha I just want the wench." "What! no one even touches my Kagome not even you,Sesshomaru." growled Inuyasha. "Why lil' brother you sound as though you have a choice. BUt you don't so hand over your wench." "Never! No one touches my Kagome!" " Oh so the wench has a name. Then hand over Kagome." "I'm Inuyasha's what!" yelled Kagome. "He calls you my wench or woman," barke Inuyasha." I'm not his woman!" yelled Kagome. But before she could say another word Inuyasha scooped her up and headed towards the well. In less than a minute they were the Feduel era. Sesshomaru was right behind them though. "Inuyasha, the jewel shards are embedded in his forehead." yelled Kagome. "Sesshomaru,say hello to my Tetesugaia." yelled Inuyasha as he unsheathed the Tetsugaia. "Well say hello to my Tokijin." said Sesshomaru. The battle of the brothers lasted three days. Each reciving hard blows and fearful scars. But in the end Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha unconcious. when the battle ended it was night so Kagome was asleep in the near by meadow. Sesshomaru picked her up and headed to the castle of the Western Lands.Kagome didn't wake up until three hours after Sesshomaru plopped her on the bed of a guest bed room of the estate. Kagome woke up with a look of terror. She was horiffied. Where was Inuyasha? Was he dead? And where the heck was she? Before she could answer any of these quetions a little human girl popped out of nowherecarrying a bowl of stew. "Hello, What's your name?" asked Kagome. "Hello My name's Rin. Rin Sesshomaru sama's most loyal subject. What's your name? Sesshomaru called you a wench but I don't know what that means. "Hi Rin, my name is Kagome. And wench means woman. So Sesshomaru called me a woman." said Kagome. "So do you want to play with Rin Kag-kagome?" asked Rin. "Sure" answered Kagome. 'Maybe this girl can show me the way out of here.' thought Kagome. "Rin I said no disturbing Inuyasha's wench!" yelled Sesshomaru. "I didn't mean to Jaken told me to bring her some stew." said Rin. "Just go outside and play Rin. Kagome and I need to talk." sighed Sesshomaru. "Ok!" giggled Rin. "Sesshomaru where's Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome. "He's in the forest we fought in. I defeated him and took you. Don't worry he's not dead just unconcious." Sesshomaru stated calmly. "why did you kidnap me anyway?" asked Kagome. " I kidnapped you because something will happen to you and my brother in your near futures and I don't want it to happen." Sesshomaru said. Before Kagome could say anymore Rin popped out of nowhere. "CanRin come in Lord Fluffy Rin mean Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. "Why?" "Rin want to know if Kagome sama will play with Rin." "Fine Rin go play with Kagome outside in Jasmine Garden." said Sesshomaru. "OKay we'll be back for dinner," yelled Rin while taking Kagome's hand and heading towards the garden.

:Meanwhile:

"Huh? Where's Kagome and Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked around the feild. Sniffing the air carefully. There was a trace of Kagome's but Seeshomaru's was heavier. Inuyasha immediatley followed sesshomaru and Kagome's scents.Then without warning Sango,Shippo, and Miroku jumped out at him making him fall backwards. "Hi!" said Shippo. "Where's KAgome?" asked Sango. " Sesshomaru took her,wench" yelled Inuyasha while jumping up.

:Meanwhile:

"Kagome, come on the garden is this way," yelled Rin. "I'm coming where is this garden anyways,"yelled back Kagome. "First of all it's Jasmine Garden. And second of all it'd by Rin's balcony." said Rin. "Where's that?" asked Kagome. "This way." Rin said leading Kagome to a huge flower patch. Near by was a small waterfall and a lake. "Kagome, isn't beautiful" "Yeah it is did Sesshomaru give you all of this?" "Yep this was last years birthday gift."Rin! Where are you Lord Sesshomaru's going to kill me? Rin!" yelled Jaken. "Rin over here by Kagome,'' answered Rin. 'Isn't Inuyasha's wench called Kagome?' thought Jaken. "Rin, who are your parents, Are they worried, Where's your village,and Why do you like Sesshomaru so much?" asked Kagome."My parents are dead, My village is a hundred miles south of here, and I like Sesshy so much because he saved me from dying," answered Rin. "Oh," said Kagome.

:Meanwhile:

"What do you mean Sesshomaru took her? What did you fall asleep and Sesshomaru just took her!" yelled back a terrifed Shippo. "Sesshomaru and I have been fighting for three days this morning Sesshomaru won so he took my Kagome.'' Without another word Inuyasha went bounding towards his father's estate. When he reached the castle he hopped onto the roof to see if Kagome was outside. And there in the garden was Kagome and a lil' human girl. Inuyasha also saw Jaken running towards KAgome and the girl. With all his strength Inuyasha pounced down on Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha is here." screamed the squished toad. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" smiled Kagome. "Yeah, I'm fine but are you ok Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Just Peachy!" smiled Kagome. ''Good," said Inuyasha as he picked her up bridal style and said,"Kagome when we reach Inuyasha Forest I have something I need to talk about.'u?

thought a confused Kagome. "Lil' brother I need to talk to you," said Sesshomaru. "What about?" asked a growling Inuyasha. "About your near future." answered Sesshomaru. "Why?" asked Inuyasha. "My jewel shards enable me to see the future and in one of my visions something horrible happens to you. And I want to prevent it from happening." said Sesshomaru. "Why would you do that for me ,Sesshomaru?" "Because you're my lil' brother. Hanyou or not, Inuyasha. And I can't let this happen to you." "Fine, but Kagome stays withen ten feet of me, understand. And if you care soo much why did you kidnap Kagome?" But Inuyasha never got his answer because Sango's Hirakustu's hit Sesshomaru on the head. He didn't die but fell unconcious. "Sango! Why did you do that he was about to tell me something important! Oh never mind." yelled an angry yet confused Inuyasha. "Lord Sesshomaru! What did you do to him?" sobbed Rin as she limped over her lord's body. "Rin he'll be ok. But Rin don't tell him where we went ok?" said Kagome while taking his shards. Rin stayed by her master as the two ecasped to Inuyasha Forest. Around Midnight Sesshomaru woke up. "Rin, where did they go? Which way? RIn, if I don't find Inuyasha and his wench they could die! Rin!" yelled Sesshomaru. Rin thought hard she promised Kagome she wouldn't tell Sesshy but Kagome could die.

:Inuyasha Forest:

"Inuyasha, what did you want to talk about?" asked Kagome once they were in Inuyasha Forest. "Kagome I wanted to talk about us," sighed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what about us?" "I ... I... I love you Kagome. I always have. Not Kikyo she was just a pawn in the game of destiny. Kagome will you be my mate?" Inuyasha pulled her into a very loving kiss. "Inuyasha, I will but we have to get married first." " I can deal with that." smirked Inuyasha. "Stop Inuyasha we should go back to Keade's village to tell the others. Oh, and Inuyasha can we adopt Shippo you know he's practacly our son already?" said Kagome. "Yes, Kagome we can adopt Shippo you know like he can be our son?", said Kagome. "Yes, Kagome, we can adopt Shippo to be our son, " answered Inuyasha. Then they shared another passionate kiss and walked off into the sunlight. "Inuyasha, stop right there! Naraku is in front of you!" yelled Sesshomaru. Without warning, Naraku jumped out at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, watch out!" yelled Kagome. But before Naraku could reach Inuyasha, Sesshomaru killed Naraku in one sipe of his claw...and out of Naraku's baboon pelt came out the jewel (Except Kagome's shards) Inuyash grabbed the jewel and asked Kagome for her shards. She handed them over. And he pieced the Shikon No Tama back together. Then he cupped it in his hands and whispered to it,"I wish Kagome was hanyou and that Shippo was our son." Soon a purple mist circled around Kagome. Soon she had silver puppy ears and silver streaks in her hair. "Oh I love you Inuyasha!" "I love you too!" Then they kissed a loving kiss and headed back to Keade's village. There they told everyone the news and Inuyasha told Shippo about his wish and Shippo hugged him and said, "I love you daddy!"

THe End For Now


End file.
